


You belong with me

by fish_supreme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toxic Relationship, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_supreme/pseuds/fish_supreme
Summary: george falls for dream, dream falls for someone else...
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfic i’ve ever written, please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments :)

Its 3:15 pm and the final bell of the school day has rung allowing the students to go home.  
Four of these students, Clay, George, Nick, and Karl are all going back to georges house to hang out.  
Their friendship was… unusual… to say the least. Filled with constant flirting, jokes, and (what they refer to as) “kissing the homies”.  
As they walk out of the school side by side when Karl chimes in “any plans for today Gogy?”

“I just got paid, we could go to walmart or something?” Nick chimes in.

“Your names not Gogy, Nick” Karl snaps, jokingly.

“Im down if you guys are?” George says in response

The group agrees to stop at georges house to drop their stuff off and then to head to walmart.

Whilst in the car they mutually agree to let clay have control of the music.  
“Oh no” george thinks… “this is gonna get loud-” his thoughts were interrupted by clay screaming

“SOMETIMES ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOUUUUU LATE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF JUUUUUNE”

“Heat waves been fakin me out” karl sings along

“CANT MAKE YOU HAPPIER NOOOOOOW” clay continues to scream.

This goes on for the entire ride home.

Once theyve arrived at georges home they all settle inside for a couple minutes, each setting their school stuff in georges room before heading downstairs, wallets in hand.  
“Shotgun” Nick shouts from the dining room.

“Goddamn it nick i hate you” Clay says jokingly, knowing this means nick gets to have control over the music.

“Okay are you guys ready to go?” gogy asks.

“Yeah” the group says, almost in perfect unison.

With that, they head out to the car. Nick hopping in the front seat, karl and clay in the back, george driving. George turns the car on and the ac on immediately, being in a car without ac in the florida weather is brutal. Nick excitedly grabs the aux cord and plugs it into his iphone before switching to spotify and shuffling his liked songs. He grins when he hears taylor swifts banjo opening, immediately knowing the song thats playing. 

“Youre on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset” he sings.

“Shes going off about something that you said” george sings.

“Ughhhh” clay groans, hating country music. 

“Cause she doesnt get your humor like i doooo” karl pauses “isnt that right dreamy-poo? Teasing the poor boy with a nickname he came up with.

“Karl i mean this in the rudest way possible, if you ever call me that again i will slap you” clay retaliates.

“Whatever you say dreamy-poo” karl says before getting interrupted by sapnap.

“GUYS STOP FIGHTING WERE LISTENING TO TAYTAY” nick says

After about 15 more minutes the group of men arrive at walmart, getting out of the car and beginning the walk inside.

“Guys why the honk are we here theres nothing to do” karl complains, boredly.

“Cmon cmon lets go to the arts stuff!!” clay says excitedly, art is a hyperfixation of his.

Begrudgingly the group follows along, knowing it would make their friend happy.

The boys wander around the store picking up random items and putting them in their baskets before heading over to the checkout isle.

“Wait guys… is that techno?” nick says.

“I- i think it is!” clay responds.

“Yoooo technoooooo” gogy says loudly.

“Techno my mannnn how are youuuu” karl says, dragging out his words.

“Hey guys, uh im kinda in a rush ive gotta get to work soon actually, it was nice seeing you though” techno says, hurriedly.

“Of course we understand man, it was nice seeing you, have fun at work!” clay says.

“Bye guys” techno says, before rushing off.

“Always a nice chat when technos around” george says happily.

The boys walk back over to the self checkout, each of them placing down their items, scanning, and paying.

“Hey george, wanna drive back to your house and then drive karl and i home by any chance??” nick says

“yeah sure, thats no problem i guess” george replies, convincingly. It really wasnt a problem. George pulls out his phone before quickly selecting the name “dream >:)” and typing a quick message

Its just you and me, wanna have a sleepover?

Yeah sure, drive to my house after those two  
So i can get my stuff?

Sounds like a plan dreamy

Do not call me that

George scoffs and rolls his eyes, putting his phone back in his pocket and pulling his keys out.  
The boys walk back out to the car, clay getting shotgun this time, and shuffling his music, screaming along to the lyrics as per usual.

“I MIGHT BOTTOM ON THE LOW BUT I TOP SHIT” 

“You can top me anytime daddy dream *exaggerated moan*” nick says, the entire group bursting out laughing.

They arrive back at georges house, letting karl and nick inside to grab their stuff, locking the door behind them as they leave.

“Okay were gonna drop karl off first n then you nick alright” george says

“Sounds like a plan” karl says.

After dropping karl off george begins to drive to nicks house, receiving a text while on the way

1 new message  
From Dream >:)

Can we build a fort

George reads the message and looks at clay, concerned, why the fuck does he want to build a fort??

Almost like he read georges mind another text reads

2 new messages  
From Dream >:)

Can we build a fort

Don't question it just yes or no

George looks at his friend before slowly nodding his head in suspicion.

They arrive at nicks house, him getting out of the car and motioning for clay to roll down his window. Clay follows the command, but is shocked when nick leans over and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Bye dreamy~” he says, charismatically.

Clay rolls his window up before turning and looking at george, bursting out wheezing.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” he yells.

George to preoccupied on trying to stop laughing.

Once calmed down they begin to drive to clays house, looking forward to the night ahead of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i really appreciate it, again i’m open to suggestions and constructive criticism!! thank you!


End file.
